1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolytic capacitor having a low equivalent series resistance and a low impedance capable of being satisfactorily used at a high frequency range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an electrolytic capacitor in a filter for a D.C. power supply has often been observed.
A high frequency control system such as a switching type D.C. power supply has been recently used frequently. Particularly, at a low voltage and high power D.C. power supply, an electrolytic capacitor of a high capacitance is required. Since such an electrolytic capacitor uses a long anode foil and a long cathode foil, it exhibits a high inductance at a high frequency and cannot present a sufficient filtering action, and hence the improvement of its characteristic has been strongly desired.